


Dessert Before Dinner

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, It’s always gonna be OT4 from me, M/M, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: The gunslinger & the samurai get up to sexy shenanigans, much to the dismay of the antique furniture in the hideout.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Dessert Before Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a little aside in a non-porny fic I’ve been poking at and then, whoops, more porn.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

“Horny samurai,” Jigen grinned as the younger man nuzzled into his shoulder and against his beard, pressing him against the hastily closed door.

“Handsome marksman,” Goemon’s deep voice rumbled against his partner’s neck as his long, steady fingers pulled up his tucked in shirt and unbuckled his belt. Jigen chuffed, his arm wrapped around the samurai’s shoulder, the other held against the door.

“We don’t have long, dinner’ll be ready soon,” Jigen mused, humming as the samurai unzipped his slacks. They’d just been helping Lupin and Fujiko in the kitchen, but a quick affectionate nudge and an encouraging knee between the thighs and they’d spared an apologetic glance to their partners and practically raced one another to the safehouse’s smaller bedroom.

The gunman tried his best to loosen his partner’s robes, though being pressed against the door was making this difficult. He mumbled gruffly as the samurai let go of his arm, pulling his own out of his kimono and letting the robe fall around his waist. The gunman whistled at the sight.

“Dunno how I got so damn lucky,” he breathed, watching as the younger man undid his own belt. It had amazed him, the first time he’d seen Goemon get undressed, so many years ago, when it was part of the job and not an act of intimacy. He’d figured the traditional wear had to be a pain in the ass to put on and take off, but the man had it down to a science. He wasn’t as fast as Lupin in the act of taking his clothes off, but few people were.

Jigen paused in his lustful admiration and joined the undressing, stepping out of his slacks and briefs, unbuttoning his shirt enough to pull it over his head, thankful he hadn’t worn an undershirt today. He was about to take off his socks when he was once again pounced by the samurai.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jigen chortled as Goemon bit at his neck, practically lifting the nearly naked gunman up to carry him to the twin bed against the wall. Goemon hummed in response, setting his partner down gently on his stomach and pulling a bottle out of the bedside table. Jigen had once teased Lupin for being overprepared, but boy, after a week in this house, never having to go to another room to find supplies and break the heat of the moment? He’d never do that again.

Goemon paused, a gentle smile overcoming his intense face, and kneeled down next to his partner. “Is this okay, marksman?”

“I think I would have said something earlier if it wasn’t,” Jigen teased, kissing the samurai. “You want me on my knees?” Goemon’s face flushed lightly and he nodded.

Jigen repositioned, stretching as he did so. Goemon’s cock twitched, watching his partner’s lanky body as it eased into position — hairy arms and legs strung with lean muscle, peppered with years of faded scars and a few more recent ones — as he drizzled the lube on his palm and rubbed it between his hands to warm it up. He moaned, softly, as he rubbed it on himself.

“Starting without me?”

“Clearly not,” Goemon knelt behind the gunman, slicking his palms down again and letting it drip from his hands over his partner’s ass. “Ready, marksman?”

“Ready, samurai,”

They both moaned and the bed creaked as Goemon entered him, one hand on his rear and the other on his shoulder. Jigen clawed at the bed, humping the air as his partner thrusted into him, wasting no time.

“Goemon—hff—“

“Apologies,” the samurai blushed again, wrapping one arm around his partner and grabbing his dick with his lube-slick hand. Jigen made a nearly inhuman noise, thrusting into Goemon’s hand with urgency as the samurai pounded into him. It was much faster, much rougher, than the two men had been pacing themselves lately, and it turned them both on much more than they expected it to.

Goemon pressed his chest into Jigen’s back, and Jigen found himself rubbing his dick and his partner’s hand against the mattress. The bed creaked again as the gunman humped into the sheets, his breathing strained against the pillow. Goemon huffed, losing his pace, though he was only panting lightly, his deep moans pitching up into squeaks as he got closer.

“Marksman, I’m going to—“

“Me—hfff—too,” Jigen thrusted into the mattress again, feeling Goemon grit his teeth against his back and let go inside him, and there was a loud CRACK. The bed fell apart underneath them.

Jigen groaned as the very sturdy samurai slammed against his back, trying to grab at the mattress as it and bits of the underside of the bed hit the floor with a solid thunk. They could hear footsteps running through the house across the wooden floor, and Fujiko shouting an alarmed “What happened? Are you guys alright?” as the bedroom door slammed open. Lupin stood, doorknob in hand, staring.

Goemon was slumped on top of Jigen, whose ass would have been in the air if it hadn’t currently been occupied by a samurai. The wrecked bed partially framed them, the underside of it in pieces on the floor.

“You...broke the bed...” Lupin stared. Jigen and Goemon looked at him, Goemon’s blush intense, Jigen’s cock still twitching into the now-sticky mattress. Jigen opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t sure what but _something_ , and the thief burst out laughing.

“You broke the bed!” Lupin howled, clutching his side and leaning against the door so he didn’t fall over. “Damn, guys, that was an antique.” He sniffled into his shoulder, wiping his eyes, trying to stop laughing.

Goemon lifted his head off his partner’s back, trying to somehow pull himself out of the man without exposing himself to the other two people in the room (who knew damn well what the samurai looked like naked, he was just absurdly polite). Jigen groaned, leaning forward.

“Hey, guys, can we apologize later? I, uh, currently have a samurai in my ass. How are you still hard, man?”

“Whoops,” Fujiko turned, grabbing Lupin’s shoulder. The thief grunted, disappointed, but followed her out of the room, pulling the door almost-shut behind him, a playful look dancing in his eyes.

“Fujicakes, we should try that later,” Jigen and Goemon heard him muse as they walked back to the kitchen.

“Breaking a bed?”

“I’ve never done that before, if you can believe it...”

Jigen groaned again as the footsteps faded into the hallway. “I love you, man, but...”

“I know, I know, just relax, please,” Goemon took a breath, easing backwards and pulling out of his partner with a hiss. Jigen fell forward onto his stomach, then regretted it, his earlier climax sticking to him and the sheets. He sighed.

“I’m gonna be feeling that for days. Shit.” He huffed into the sheets, a grin stretching across his face.

“Are you okay?” The younger man was leaned back, balancing on his knees and calves, his hands still on his partner’s butt. Jigen snorted a laugh, rolling onto his side.

“I just broke a bed being fucked by the most beautiful man I’ve ever known. I’m pretty good, yeah.” He ran a hand over his stomach. “I could use a shower, though.”

“Dinner will be ready soon,” Goemon said, quietly, a very small tone of worry in his voice.

Jigen stretched again, getting up onto his knees. “I’d rather have a slightly cold dinner than spend it sticky and full of you, as much as I’m sure Lupin would enjoy the idea of that.”

“He would just be jealous.” Goemon smirked but blushed again, glancing at his partner’s butt, squeezing it gently and removing his hand from it. Jigen grinned, halfway rolling his eyes, and lifted his partner’s chin with a non-sticky finger.

“You make me feel like a much younger man, you know that, samurai?” He leaned in and kissed him, moving his hand to his shoulder. He bent forward against him, the kiss going deeper, until they were basically on top of one another again.

“Ugh, now _I’m_ sticky,” Goemon groaned as he pulled away from the kiss, his gentle smile betraying any degree of uncomfortable.

“Join me for a shower?”

“You only had to ask.”

They were late for dinner. Lupin and Fujiko just grinned.


End file.
